Conventional air conditioning apparatuses include an apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-230581 (Patent Document 1). This air conditioning apparatus has a stop valve for temporarily sealing an outdoor unit from the outside when the outdoor unit is connected via piping to an indoor unit. This air conditioning apparatus also has an electromagnetic valve unit having a built-in strainer or filter on the indoor unit side relative to the stop valve. Such an electromagnetic valve unit is provided outside a package (i.e., a case made up of outer plates) of the outdoor unit.